The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and, more particularly, a technique suitably used for an input/output circuit in the semiconductor integrated circuit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11 (1999)-111946 discloses a technique using a push-pull output circuit made by an N-channel MOSFET as an output buffer of a semiconductor memory device. To drive the output buffer, an internal boost circuit is provided.